Katherine's diaries
by loveandhatetilldeathdowepart
Summary: After the death of their parents twins Elena and Katheine return for their Junior year at Mysitc Falls high school where they get more than they bargained for as they find themselves dropped in the supernatural world. Wrote this stroy once before under my old account but lost the info to it. Please read. I want to finish it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey vampire diaries fans! This is only the prologue that's why it's so short. This story is based if Katherine and Elena were twin sisters._**

**_Pre warning katherine won't be the same as the kick ass katherine we all know and love but she will still be kick ass so if you don't like a kind of nicer (just a little bit)Katherine this story may not be for you. i'm not saying they won't have some of the same qualities because i don't know just yet but if you don't like that type of story then i wouldn't read this. _**

**_A lot of this story will be from Katheirne;s point of view but i will switch it up... the next chapter will be starting from the pilot not really sure if i will have exact scene's from it there will be some differences because i am adding human Katherine._**

**_Katherine, Elena, and Jeremy- human._**

**_Damon and stefan aren't they are still vampires but i do need a little help. They had to orginate from a Katherine like vamprie so any names? Need help with that... if anyone has any ideas... _**

**_I own nothing but the story line! SO read and enjoy_**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_ Every day I wake up and I live, I breathe, my heart beats, blood rushes through my veins but yet I still feel as though I'm dead. I feel empty and hollow inside as though I'm just existing in the world but not truly living. Everything I do anymore just seems so pointless. Getting out of bed every morning, being around people, talking, and walking outside soaking up the sunlight and breathing in the fresh air the world has to offer. All of it seems so pointless. _

_What is the point of me living every day when all I really do is pretend? Every day I pretend that I don't feel as though I could crumble to the floor every time I so much as pass a picture of my parents hanging on the wall. I pretend I don't want to hide away in the dark every time I hear someone say 'Grayson is in a better place' or "you look more and more like Miranda everyday". _

_But still yet I go on. I've taught myself to smile through the pain of my life. I've taught myself to laugh as though I'm not just another orphan who somehow lived when her parents still lost their lives. I don't understand how that could happen. There were four people in the car that went off wickery bridge two lived and two died. How does that happen? How did Elena and I live when our parents died? _

_I don't understand a lot of things. I don't understand why I am writing in this diary right now. It's not like putting pen to paper will bring my parents back or make me feel better or erase the pain I carry every day. I'm not sure I will ever write in this diary again. I have nothing to write about except the pain. How much I miss my parents. How every day I feel as though there is this hole in my chest. That's all I have to write about and if I can I would prefer to forget._

* * *

**_KD_**

Katherine Gilbert wasn't one to pour out all her feelings on a tiny piece of paper she left that for her twin sister Elena who had eleven volumes' worth of diaries. But Katherine was done. She was tired of walking around with the guilt. She was fed-up with blaming herself every day for the past events. She was worn out from the grief she can't get rid of. She was through being miserable every moment of every day.

As she sat on her bed Katherine couldn't tear her eyes away from the diary that was resting in her hands it was the same one her mother had bought her as a present when she was only ten as a birthday present. Quickly after that the diary found its way on to her bookshelf where it sat and gathered dust for seven years.

Many things had changed in her room since that day. She was no longer surrounded by anything and everything Polly Pocket her room had found its way to an aquamarine color finished off with posters from twilight to coldplay. Katherine had upgraded from a bunk bed she shared with her sister to a queen sized bed. In fact Elena moved out of the bedroom the two had shared since they were brought home from the hospital and into the guest room right before the two turned thirteen.

But out of all the things that had come and gone, of everything that had changed over the years in her bedroom the diary never did. It was never moved. It was never touched. Now that broke Katherine's heart and that is what motivated her to write in it. Thinking back to the day she received it, it brought tears to her eyes.

Like any normal ten year old Katherine was eager to see what was behind the pink wrapping paper she tore through it as though her life depended on it. It was the gift her mother probably spent days deciding on or debating against something else, the gift she was most excited to see her daughters reaction to the most. Katherine simply looked at it for a second before tossing it to the side and moved on to the next present.

She didn't take the time to observe its beauty; she didn't graze her fingers over the red leather material or notice how perfectly stitched her name was on the front of the diary. She didn't take the time to appreciate it she let that moment pass her by because to her it was just another gift she wouldn't use. It was simply a gift she wasn't interested in now it broke her heart because it was a gift from her mother.

Katherine carried the diary that she held tightly in her hands across the room to the most important piece of furniture that she owned the bookshelf that sat in the corner. It held every book she had ever read, it documented her growth since she was five, and more importantly it was built by her father. She ran her hand over the glossy cherry wood exterior slightly smiling as she remembered the day he put it in her room and slightly crying thinking of the same memory.

"Hey" Katherine heard and turned to see Elena standing in the bathroom door way "do you know where my red shirt is I was going to wear it tomorrow".

"Check in my hamper I borrowed it the other day" Katherine said as she slid her diary between 'The Great Gatsby' and 'Little Women'.

"It's technically not borrowing if you don't ask it's stealing" Elena said with a half-smile teasing her sister.

If you just met the Gilbert twin's it would be rather hard to tell the two apart but in reality they were very different from one another. The easiest way that most of their friends could tell the two apart was Elena's hair was naturally straight and Katherine's was naturally curly but it went so much deeper than that. Yes, they were both on the cheerleading team, they had been on the honor roll since junior high, and had many other similar qualities but they had just as many differences.

Katherine very freely spoke her mind, she didn't care who she was talking to or what she was talking about if she had a thought about the subject and you were around there was a ten in ten chance you were going to hear her opinion on it. Elena was more considerate than that. She was more caring, not that Katherine didn't care she just only cared when it came to her family. The two sisters were very different in personality Katherine was more of the "wild party girl' and Elena was more of the "girl-next-door" at least that was how they were four months ago.

Their personality wasn't the only thing that set them apart. The way they dressed, the way they walked, and talked all showed everyone who was close to them who was who. But all in all they shared one thing in common their love for one another. They had been more than sisters growing up, they were best friends who found themselves getting in to trouble… together, laughing together, and if you seen one Gilbert you seen the other.

* * *

**Now the question remains what couples do you want to see that is totally up to you I am personally Delena when Elena is a Vampire but Stelena when she is human maybe it will be easier once you get to know the characters but just give me ideas what you want to see out of this story your opinions are the ones that matter the most.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Reivew Review Review. Hope you love it. I am writting three stories on FF right now so sometimes it might take a while to update but I will try not to do that to you. :-) **


	2. Pilot part 1

_**This is the first half of the first episode but with Katherine as Elena's twin sister obviously. I am going to be adding and changing things some scenes won't be in it because i want it to be mainly about Katherine but ones that i find important and i will add because it is not that easy to put recreate a scene that i didn't write. **_

_**Things won't be exactly the same as they were because we have an extra character which i don't need to tell you that LOL**_

_**First thing is first i own nothing but this story line. ! **_

_**ALso Katherine's character in this is some what like her but not exactly like the one we all know and love. You'll by the end of this chapter i hope. So here you go... i hope you enjoy! **_

* * *

It could never be just a normal morning at 2104 Maple Street but this particular morning was different. It was the first day back to school since it had let out for the summer break. Everyone was rushing around making coffee, fighting over who got the bathroom first, eating cereal without milk just because it was easier and faster, making second, third, and fourth trips back to their room because they left something important behind, and spending an extra twenty minutes in the bathroom. In the midst of all the chaos that had broken loose Katherine Gilbert found herself standing alone in her parents' bedroom.

It most certainly wasn't the first time that Katherine was starting a new school year. She had done that many times before but it was the first time since Grayson and Miranda had died. It felt strange to her that they weren't there. Her mother was always beaming with a smile on her face as she snapped a picture of every moment from the time each of her three children rolled over to the moment they walked out the door. It was the first time she wouldn't hear her father's "just say no" speech on the ride to school and receive a new bottle of pepper spray before being reunited with her friends.

The littlest memories nearly crippled Katherine even the ones she found embarrassing and annoying when her parents were still alive.

"Hey" Katherine heard and turned to see Elena standing in the door way "Bonnie will be here any minuet you want to ride with us"?

"No, I'll be fine" Katherine lied smoothly as she sat down on the foot of her parents bed but no matter how good she had become at lying, how believable she had become when she told someone she was ok, how true what she said really sounded to everyone she could never fool her sister "really I'll be ok" Katherine assured Elena not really believing the words herself as the came from her mouth "I'll meet you and Bonnie at school".

Elena tilted her head looking at her twin sister who sat on their parent's bed it was obviously the first time in four months that Katherine had even so much as touched her make up bag but for someone who had spent months tucked away behind her blankets she sure knew how to pull herself together. Katherine made a pair of beige jeans and a pink tank top look like red carpet material. It was fairly easy to tell the twins apart once you met them. Elena would be wearing jeans, sneakers, and a solid color t-shirt finished with a nice jacket. Katherine on the other hand always looked like she stepped straight out of a vogue magazine she can definitely dress over the top for someone who is just going down to the grill for a couple hours but that never stopped her from throwing on a pair of stilettos and leather pants. Everything about them was different about the two straight from the way they dressed to the way they walked and talked.

"We're going to get through this" Katherine told her sister ""we have too… you know I bet Aunt Jenna is getting tired of the couch shouldn't she maybe… move into this room"?

"I've talked to her about it but she says the same thing. It would be too hard not just on us but her I mean if I had lost you I don't think I would ever be able to move into your room".

"Yeah" Katherine agreed "I think we sometimes forget that we weren't the only ones who lost someone Jenna lost her sister too".

All of the Gilberts had taken the death of their parents differently but in reality it affected them all the same they just didn't show it. Jeremy ignored everybody and always gave them the cold shoulder. Elena could put on a brave face and tell the world that she is fine but inside she was falling apart when everyone would reminisce about her parents and use them in a past tense. Katherine… well she didn't talk about it. She didn't pretend that she wanted to talk about it. She wore a fake exterior around everyone. Katherine could play the part of the tough girl made of stone but when reality set in she was the one who spent her entire summer hiding away in her room watching re-runs of 'I love Lucy' trying to cheer herself up.

"That must be Bonnie" Elena said when she heard the horn blaring from outside, she almost turned around and asked her sister to come with her one more time but she knew Katherine once her mind was made there was no changing it. That was the one thing about Katherine she would never go back on what she said and she said she was driving to school this morning so Elena simply said "I'll catch you at school".

Katherine nodded in agreement and watched her sister disappear behind the door frame. The house became unbelievably quite which only meant that she was alone. Not something that normally would bother Katherine but today… there were many things that had bothered her that normally wouldn't.

* * *

Elena was sitting in the passenger seat as her best friend Bonnie Bennet drove through the town square of Mystic Falls. Elena was somewhat listening to her best friend and somewhat not. Elena found herself thinking quite often and couldn't help but let her mind wander when began thinking of them. Thinking of what could've been or how unrealistic it all seemed. None of it seemed real. The past four months of her life didn't seem real. It didn't seem possible for them to be dead. Nothing seemed possible anymore. How did she live and they die? How are Katherine and Elena still walking around perfectly healthy but yet their parents lay beneath the ground.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic" Bonnie said as she continued to drive. "Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands." Bonnie had continued to talk until she glanced over to find her best friend staring continuously out the window and it wasn't just a conscience as they passed by a cemetery. "Elena! Back in the car."

The Gilbert twins were completely different in more ways than one but right now they did share one very common thing. The two had been feeling the exact same way since the accident four months ago. Heartbroken! Devastated! Hurt! Scared! That is one of the reasons Elena found herself worried about her sister since the moment she had hoped in the car neither of the girls had been behind the wheel of a vehicle since so for Katherine to insist to do it alone, to drive by herself for the first time alone left Elena terrified for her sister. For many reasons. Katherine had always been the 'do it yourself' type. She had always been strong and never looked back no matter what. Until last May.. She was just like Elena when it came to things like this. She couldn't focus on anything if the thoughts of her parents so much as entered her mind and that was the difference. They hadn't left Katherine's mind since the accident.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Elena asked the question she already knew the answer to "I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that. . ."Elena said waiting for her best friend to cut her off and finish what she hadn't listened to making her feel somewhat like a bad friend. "That I'm psychic now" Bonnie said with a grin across her face.

Elena constantly found herself zoning out even when she wasn't trying to. She found herself playing pretend in the back of her mind that her parents were still alive. That everything was how it should be not how it is.

"Right. Ok, then predict something. About me " Elena said.

If there was one person on this earth that could make Elena feel somewhat better, somewhat happier it would be Bonnie. The basically grew up together and she was always one to make her laugh, to help her. It wasn't exactly an ideal situation to lose your parents but when she did Bonnie was the first person to run to Elena's side to be with her and hold her hand while she was in the hospital.

"I see. . ." Bonnie said but she obviously didn't what seemed like out of nowhere a bird hit her windshield as though it was meant to.

Both of the girl's in the car instantly panicked for the exact same reasons and opposite reasons all at once. Bonnie's first thought was to hit the break as every other person would and the car slid to a full stop over on the corner. She looked over at Elena who was mortified as though she forgot how to breathe or how to live.

"What was that?! Oh, my god!" Bonnie nearly yelled "Elena, are you ok"?

"It's ok. I'm fine" Elena replied not fully believing herself.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere."

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life".

That was the truth but it didn't mean that she could make it happen just like her sister who always insisted on doing everything herself. Who always insisted on being alone.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy" Bonnie said in attempt to cheer her best friend up.

* * *

Katherine was never one to carry fear around but she expected no less when she approached her car just moments earlier she now sat behind the wheel of her ford fiesta with her seat beat buckled and the engine started but was unable to put her car into drive. A minuet quickly passed and she had yet to move. That one minuet turned into ten and then to twenty but her car hadn't moved. It still sat in the driveway where it had been since early May. She considered going inside and hiding away from shadows of the day. Katherine wanted to crawl beneath her covers where she had spent most of her summer. But, her father's voice rang in her ear.

A quote Katherine remembered Grayson telling her when she allowed her fear to get the better of her. To take over her. A quote he always told her before one of her big swim or gymnastic meets, a karate match, or even before she tried for her licenses. It was a quote that she had lived by. It was a quote that never allowed her to be scared especially when her father was the one saying it to her.

"Every time you win it diminishes the fear a little bit. You never really cancel the fear you keep challenging it".

With her father's voice guiding her Katherine put the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway. She couldn't just feel her heart pounding but she could hear it loudly and ecstatically as she put her foot on the gas pedal and drove away. For a moment she was fine. It was just like the many times she had drove before she sped by trees, signs, people walking on the side walk, and the many houses of mystic falls then she blinked.

When Katherine opened her eyes she no longer saw the road that was ahead of her on her way to school instead she was in the backseats of her parent's car surrounded by water. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. She had watched many television shows where a character had drown. They struggled to get free before the quietly died beneath water. It looked painless and quick but in reality that wasn't the case.

Katherine's chest hurt as though her heart could collapse at any given moment and her light body suddenly felt heavy. It was the middle of May and yet the water around her was cold below freezing. An unfamiliar pain was shooting up and down her body hitting every bone. It was as though ice was being stabbed rapidly with knifes made of ice. She had been on the swim team since she was almost barley five years old and never once had she found herself trapped beneath water with no way out.

All her thoughts about not being able to breathe, dying, and being terrified of it all immediately left her mind after she looked around her. In the front seat she seen her father pale and lifeless Katherine's heart immediately sank to her stomach. She tried to reach for him but her seatbelt held her back. Katherine tried to went to unfasten herself and seen the seat next to her empty. She had forgotten about Elena. She had forgot about everything until she seen the car door open and her sister that was once sitting next to her was gone but Katherine wasn't leaving without her dad.

The seatbelt was stuck, she tried and tried to get free but it was useless. She couldn't. With each passing second she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker until she felt faint. Katherine looked over and out of her heavy half closed eyelids she seen someone, a man swimming into the car but she was so weak she couldn't make out his face. She couldn't make out anything about him. She couldn't make out anything. The last thing she saw before she lost full conscious was her father and her mother before being taken to the surface.

It was then that Katherine opened her eyes again to see the road ahead of her she couldn't believe that kept allowing herself to do that. To relive it as if it was happening all over again. She tried to regain focus but she couldn't that was proven only moments later when a bird, or a crow came out of nowhere the last thing she seen was her car going off of wickery bridge.

* * *

Elena had already made it past the first half of the morning including the worst. She made it through Caroline's suffocating hugs and Matt ignoring her. That probably would be the worst right? Well, in the land of teenaged world that was the worst if you went to Mystic Falls high anyways.

"Hold up. Who's this"? Bonnie asked as the two girls were passing the school office.

"All I see is back." Elena said following Bonnies eye contact.

"It's a hot back."

'Bonnie Bennet ladies and gentlemen' Elena thought to herself with a smile. The two stared in union for a few moments until Bonnie had another prediction coming on. "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar". Elena could only laugh at her best friend.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asked with a grin.

"Pretty much".

"Jeremy, good batch, man." Elena over heard and seen her baby brother walking into the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." Elena said before walking in the same direction.

"Please be hot." Bonnie said with hope, it wasn't that easy to find cute guys in Mystic Falls all the ones were mostly taken.

Elena stormed into the bathroom every bit of anger that she had been holding in all summer boiling straight to the surface. This was the 'new and improved' Jeremy as Vickie had so lightly put it. Of course no one but her seemed to like it. Neither Katherine nor Elena liked what had happened to their baby brother but neither one said anything about it. That was dangerous territory if they did the simple fact was it could get worse or the three could end up in a full blown fight but Elena no longer cared.

"Whoa pants down chick" Elena heard a boy yell as she stormed over to Jeremy and grabbed a hold of his face ignoring whatever that guy thought he was hiding. "Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned." Elena said through her gritted together teeth.

"No, I'm not" Jeremy said and it obviously was the farthest thing from the truth.

"Where is it?" asked Elena as she began searching him like when you are boarding a plane "Is it on you"?

"Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?"

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool."

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" Jeremy nearly yelled at his older sister who ironically he had to look down at.

That was that. Elena was crazy but only when it came to her family. Only when it came to protecting what was hers which included her brother if he liked it or not she no longer cared. Elena wanted to scream at him for the person he was allowing himself to become but she wouldn't. Instead she only could find so many words to explain the feelings that were rushing around inside of her. Mostly anger some disappoint and even some fear.

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy!" Elena yelled at him " I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person.

"I don't need this" Jeremy spat at his sister obviously not caring about anything she had to say to him no matter what it was concerning before he left.

Elena took a deep breathe trying to digest what this day had already become when it hadn't even started really. The first day was always the hardest when dealing with something. The first day after her parent's death, the first day after leaving the hospital and returning home was the hardest day to be back living under her own roof again feeling the absence of her parents, and the first day back to school. It was all hard. Not that it easy but it was easier that it was the first time.

Elena finally left the bathroom and being the graceful person that she was ran straight into someone with a body of stone. When she looked up to apologize it was easy to put two and two together he was the new boy with the 'hot back' as Bonnie had put it. Gorgeous wouldn't exactly cover to describe him. Elena was speechless. Instead she just stared at him unable to even let one word slip out of her mouth.

"Uh, pardon me." The beautiful and undeniably handsome stranger said and the ask " Um. . .is this the men's room?" with somewhat of a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Yes." Elena replied what some would consider to quickly and to eager. "Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story".

Trying to explain only makes things worse and there was no trying to explain her way out of this. She quickly wanted to leave before she made her situation any worse but there was that moment that you believe only happens in movies until it happens to you. Both of them went the same way an equal amount of times before he let her through.

"Thank you." Elena said.

Like any normal teenager she looked back as she did she silently thought to herself 'maybe Bonnie really is physic. That was one hot back'.

* * *

Sheriff Liz Forbes hated days like this. Dead days. Those type of days when all she did was drive around and pretend to be protecting the town because really there was nothing to protect it from except maybe a little extra wind. That was exactly what she was doing until she saw a car on the edge of wickery bridge. She didn't know if there had been a wreck or if it was just a bunch of high schoolers trying to skip out on the first day of school. But the closer she got to the car the easier it was to see that one of the Gilbert twins was sitting next to the car crying.

It took a lot to break Liz's heart she was the sheriff she had seen many things that some people didn't want to see but she did without even flinching. But the Gilbert kids had experienced as rough summer. As rough as anyone could imagine after the death of their parents it seemed like none of the Gilbert's went back to being the same as they once were. Liz put the police cruiser into park and noticed from a distance that it was Katherine who was sitting next to the vehicle crying. Her daughter was close with both of the Gilbert twins but Katherine and Caroline had always been extremely close because they were alike in certain ways but they were the exact opposite at the same time Caroline was more peppy being head of the cheerleading team can do that to you and Katherine was more strong had a good head on her shoulders so to speak she didn't take things for granted but they did have certain similar qualities that made them such close friends. So naturally it became easier to the twins apart but the easiest way like most of the community was that Elena had straight hair and Katherine had beautiful curls.

Liz slowly got out of her cruiser and walked over to the young girl who was sobbing with her head balance on her knees that she had pulled to her chest. Liz wanted to curse herself she wasn't good with her own daughter let alone someone else's but her parents could no longer be there for her.

"Katherine" Liz slowly said out loud.

Katherine's head instantly shot up and you could see the embarrassment on her face. She quickly stood up dusting the dirt off of her pants and wiping her tears away. Liz wasn't really sure what to say or do she could only simply ask "are you ok"?

"Yeah" Katherine lied smoothly as she had to everyone who asked her that all summer.

Not that Liz believed it she seen where they were and it's not like anyone could forget so easily what happened here mainly when you come across a crying Gilbert the exact same place that she lost her parents and nearly lost her life. It wouldn't ever be easy to forget. But that was what worried Liz this wasn't even on the way to the school.

"Why don't you let me take you to school" Liz asked Katherine politely "it's right on my way. I can call my ex-husband to stop by and take your car home ok"?

Katherine wanted to refuse and normally she would without hesitation but it had already been a not so good very bad day so she did as Liz told her too. It was quite for a few moments in the cruiser until Liz finally looked over and asked "are you sure you're ok"?

"Yeah" Katherine said nodding holding back every ounce of tears wanting to come flooding out and she couldn't help it. They did which only made Liz even more uncomfortably than she already was "I don't even know how I ended up on the bridge. One minuet I am driving and am on the right path on my way to school the next there I am on the bridge… and I hit this… this bird or crow or something. Whatever it was it came out of literally nowhere".

"It's not easy to get over something that you and Elena experienced" Liz said as she pulled up to the school building. "But it will get easier".

Katherine nodded not truly believing that because everyone had said that all summer even Jenna but nothing was easier. Nothing would ever be easy again. Katherine got out of the car and not really rushing as fast as she should be she walked into the school she knew her first stop was the office to check in as tardy then by looking at the time she knew she hadn't missed history. Katherine stood outside the classroom for just a minuet not exactly ecstatic to be going inside but she knew Elena would ask questions so she had to have some sort of story straight at least in her head. Slowly Katherine pulled the door back and walked in.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union—Miss. Gilbert so glad you could join us" Mr. Tanner said sarcastically once he seen her.

Katherine did nothing but hand him the note in her hand which excused her and found a seat directly behind her sister who turned around so fast she wandered if it gave Elena a migraine. It didn't matter if Katherine was trying not to directly look Elena in the eye she couldn't exactly avoid someone who was literally right in front of you.

"Where in the hell have you been" Elena snapped "I have been worried".

"I lost track of time is all".

Well so much for getting a story straight in her mind because for some reason that was what came out of her mouth. That would by her some time… for now. Not forever. Elena could see straight through her sister.

"Who is the new guy" Katherine whispered changing the topic as quickly as possible.

"Don't know" Elena said with a smile plastered on her face.

"The two chatty Gilbert's would you care to share your conversation with the rest of the class" Mr. Tanner said from the front.

Neither of the girls said nothing and Elena slowly turned around in her seat leaving Katherine alone with her thoughts. Unlike every other girl in the room her eyes weren't fixated on the new boy toy or eye candy whatever every cheerleader had probably come up with already. Instead she looked ahead counting down the minutes until the last bell of the day would ring and she would be free during which she avoided her sister at all cost knowing Elena would only buy 'I lost track of time' for so long.

* * *

Waiting tables at the Grill wasn't exactly ideal but Katherine was no longer going to be the sad little girl who buried herself at home for the rest of her life she had to get out she had to live again. Katherine wanted to get back to her normal life or as normal as anyone's can be. Luckily the manager gave her, her job back no questions asked since she had been working here since she was fourteen. That was something she always enjoyed to do. It seemed lame but she enjoyed to have a job and even if she didn't it kept her busy. It kept her from thinking about things she didn't want to think about.

"Hey" Katherine heard as she cleared a table and looked up to see Caroline walking over with Bonnie in tow. "What are you guys doing here"?

"Meeting your sister if she ever decides to show" Bonnie said looking around.

"Elena on time" Katherine asked folding her arms "we are discussing the same Elena right"?

"So while we wait Caroline was about to give me a full blow by blow about the new guy".

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue." Caroline said with a peppy grin.

"You got all that in one day" Bonnie asked turning to face her.

"Please I got all that between third and fourth period… we're planning a June wedding".

"Oh God" Katherine said laughing as she walked away.

That's why she loved her friends. The two watched Katherine walk away and sat down at one of the tables before Caroline "have you noticed anything… different about her"?

"Yeah I mean both of them are different now Care something like that can change someone and not in a good way. I noticed a big difference in Elena today as well I don't think they will ever be exactly the same but they are trying".

Caroline nodded in agreement as they watched Katherine walk behind the counter to grab the next persons' order as the two waited for her "look alike" or "sister sisters' as Caroline loved to put it just to taunt them. The two both worried about their friends whom they grew up with but there were just something you had to work through on your own mainly when you are Katherine and Elena who didn't really let anyone during this hard time. They couldn't. But that didn't mean their friends and everyone around didn't constantly worry even Caroline when she took breaks from looking in the mirror only kidding she adored her friends even if sometimes she didn't act like it.

Katherine quickly made her way from table to table clearing, cleaning, taking orders, and serving keeping her hands as busy as she could without having to add an extra pair smiling the fake smile that only felt as though it were fake now because on the outside it no longer looked it. For the first time it looked real because she was around more people she wasn't giving herself the time to think about her parents or the accident but deep down they could never truly leave her mind completely. No matter just how hard she tried to forget and move on or at least try to live a normal life but she was closer with each passing day or at least that is what she led herself to believe.

But then something interesting happened when her sister walked in on the arm of the newest member to Mystic Falls. All mouth's in the room dropped is normally an expression but not this particular time mouths really did drop. Worst part about living in a small town is that you lived in a small town and everyone knew absolutely everything about everyone. Katherine had to see this. Matt was first to greet them… that she wasn't expecting.

"Hey I'm Matt nice to meet you" Matt said and the two shook hands "Hi. Stefan" he replied.

Katherine slowly regained conscious with everyone else in the room before walking to the back where she handed the next order to the cook in the back the same time as Vickie joined her.

"Hey" Vickie said as they both began to make drinks for whatever table they were serving next.

"Hi" Katherine said trying not to look at Vickie directly.

"How are you"?

"Can we please skip the small talk Vickie just because we work together doesn't mean we have to talk unless it is completely and fully necessarily? Ok"?

That was certainly not what Vickie expected from Katherine who she used to be at least ok friends with. Vickie turned to her and asked simply "what did I do"?

"My brother" Katherine answered folding her arms in what seemed like a rather big huff but that caught Vickie's attention "he didn't tell me and don't worry I won't tell anyone I wouldn't want him to have to kind of reputation that you have. I know I know summer is over so you are trying to get rid of him but guess what you made a big mistake by being there for him letting him lean on you when he just lost his parents. You actually played friend for a day everyone knew that wouldn't last you don't know how to be a real friend. Well now I don't want him anywhere near you and I never did. Not only did you spend the entire summer destroying my brother by making him like you but you got him on drugs"!

"It's my fault Jeremy is on drugs" Vickie asked now returning the same glare that Katherine had been giving her.

"Of course it's your fault you don't think that I would believe that randomly my brother starts hanging out with you and 'your crowd of freaks' then he just happens to get on drugs and he just happens to act like you. I wouldn't believe that if a talking squirrel came up and told me. So like I said leave him the hell alone and I mean it Vickie".

"You don't know what you are talking about and I will talk to Jeremy if I want to talk to Jeremy there is nothing you can do about that Katherine".

"No" Katherine ask and stepped so close to Vickie they were face to face "let me make this damn clear Vickie leave Jeremy alone. I mean it. Or you'll have me to deal with and I don't fight fair".

"I don't do well with threats Katherine" Vickie stood through her teeth.

"Don't consider it a threat then consider that a promise. Like a dog with a cookie. If you leave Jeremy alone I will hook you up with some good dope or cocaine whatever it is that you do now a days".

Vickie stood shocked as Katherine turned on her heel and walked away knowing that she could take Vickie down at any given moment. Call it her leverage if you will being a black belt in karate had it's perks being an angry older sister was worse. See her and Elena were more alike than they actually thought. Or when it came to protecting their family they were. Katherine walked over to the table where her sister sat with their friends to deliver their drinks that they had ordered and Elena looked up and smiled at her ten minuet older sister before she turned to handsome man next to her and said "oh this is my sister Katherine and Kat this is Stefan Salvatore".

"Hi it's very nice to meet you" Katherine said as she shook his hand as he replied "likewise".

"May I join you guys it's my break"?

"Sit, sit, sit" Caroline ordered as Katherine did the blond turned back to Stefan as they all previously had been and ask "so, you were born in Mystic Falls"?

"Mm-Hmm and moved when I was still young." He told them.

Katherine wasn't really paying attention like everyone else instead she had her eyes glued directly on to Vickie not that you could blame her. She was going to make sure she didn't get no where near her brother again but that wasn't the real reason she was watching Vickie.

"Parents"? Bonnie asked and Stefan's reply was simple and sad like the Gilbert's "my parents passed away".

Katherine silently pulled her phone out of her pocket then began scrolling through the contacts list until she came upon a certain name and with a sly smiled she clicked 'send message'.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena asked completely and totally intrigued Stefan.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." He explained to her.

Katherine's fingers slowly typed 'we still on tonight?' then clicked the send button before laying the phone in her lap where she proceeded to wait and as she did became somewhat interested in the conversation that was happening directly in front of her. Mostly because everyone couldn't take their eyes off of this new guy. 'Poor guy' she thought because Katherine didn't know when the attention would die down for him if it ever would.

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline said which didn't really surprise Katherine.

It was pretty obvious the every girl was falling all over this new mystery guy and he was clearly falling for her sister which made him that much more desirable to Caroline. It was who Caroline was and Katherine would never judge her for that simple fact because otherwise she wouldn't be the friend she grew to love.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls" Bonnie explained everyone held their breath and when he turned to Elena and asked "Are you going?" Katherine swore she seen steam come out of Caroline's ears but she wouldn't laugh. She couldn't.

"Of course she is." Bonnie said with a grin.

Katherine looked up to see Tyler Lockwood texting on his phone then she waited and waited before she got a text saying 'I'll pick you up at eleven?' She nodded instead of texting to inform him that they would indeed be getting together tonight as a smile came across her face.

"You will be going tomorrow right" Elena asked her sister below a whisper.

"Wouldn't miss it".

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the last one. Right now Katherine is very complicated but of course she has reasons to be. It will be mostly Katherine centered so some scenes won't be in the "episodes" and I might even skip a few "episodes" because there is no way I could write each and everyone. **_

_**Anyways. LOL.**_

_**I want to know what you would like to see or "read" just review and let me know what you think. Couples are a big thing. Who do you want to see with who? Any questions I will answer as quick and as best as I can.**_


	3. Pilot part 2

_**So here is chapter three part twoof the Pilot. **_

* * *

Katherine Gilbert sat on her bed only half dressed wearing nothing but an overgrown t-shirt she was almost one hundred percent positive it belonged to her brother. It was too big for, it had a picture of a girl in a bikini with breast so fake they had to be drawn out, and it wreaked of pot. It wasn't exactly something you found in her closet and she wasn't sure how it ended up in her room.

Tyler Lockwood walked through Katherine's bedroom collecting his clothes that laid in the floor as she continued to sit on her bed not saying a word. She simply sat starring at the wall in front of her unable to tear her eyes away or look at anything else.

This wasn't exactly her proudest moment. Summer with Tyler hadn't exactly been her proudest summer.

"What was with you and Vick today at the Grill" Tyler asked earning her attention.

"Nothing" Katherine said picking at the thread on her quilt.

Tyler obviously didn't believe her.

"It was about my brother ok I told her to stay away from him".

It was clear Tyler was just making sure that Katherine said nothing to Vickie about the two of them not that she wanted to or not that she would but it would be nice to put Vickie in her place every now and then. She never really liked her. She just had to tolerate her over half of her life because of Matt and Elena but that is far from over so she was free to hate on her as much as she wanted.

"I don't want you to go around her" Tyler said.

Katherine was stunned.

She couldn't believe that he just said as if she didn't know what the rules are, which in any case when you have a "friend with benefits" the first thing you need to do is lay out the rules and then follow them.

Rule one has and will always be no attachments whatsoever not that it would ever apply to Tyler and Katherine neither of them really ever cared for one another in the first place not as friends and not even as acquaintances despite growing up together.

The second rule and it was a big one, don't get involved with one another's significant other. Don't interfere in any way to cause any jeopardy to the relationship in any way, shape, or from. Not that she needed to Tyler seemed to be able to screw things up himself.

"You aren't my boss" Katherine snapped at her "and she is trouble".

"Don't worry about me".

Truth be told Tyler could care less about either of the girls he had to him it was just sex. He didn't care and he wouldn't either.

"Believe me I'm not worried about you I am worried about my little brother" Katherine told him.

"Yeah whatever".

"Look Tyler your hot and all but don't get to cocky because believe me when I say this, that is all you have going for you can leave now".

Tyler rolled his eyes before grabbing his jacket and climbing out of the window leaving Katherine alone.

Rule three. No short talk after short sex.

* * *

_**KD**_

Stefan Salvatore wasn't normally a happy person. He was but if he was happy it was normally not a good thing for those around him. He was normally killing those around him but for the first time in over a hundred years he was happy. He knew he was happy and it was ok to be happy.

"You promised" he turned around to see Zach walking through his door way and shoved a newspaper in his hand.

He didn't understand for a minuet until he read what was on it. But he was still lost.

"This was an animal attack" Stefan said clearly being insulted.

"Don't give me that. I know the game" Zach told him obviously angry and obviously scared. "You tear them up enough they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control".

"And I do".

He didn't need to defend himself. He wouldn't.

"Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up."

"It's not my intention".

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?"

"I don't have to explain myself."

And he wouldn't. Stefan may be stuck forever as a seventeen year old boy no going forward and no going backwards but he had an old soul. He had lived. He had fought. He had won and he had lost. He had hurt and learned from what he did.

"I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore."

"Where do I belong"?

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake".

It hurts that Stefan that he can't find anywhere he belongs or at least in other people's opinions but he knew where he wanted to be.

Stefan watched as Zach left his bedroom closing the door behind him before walking over and pulled a journal out.

It wasn't just any journal. It was his first journal. It was the journal that held everything including a picture.

Stefan pulled the picture out it was old and worn it had collected dust and had the name Evelyn Pierce on the bottom of it. A picture that not only resembled the Gilbert sisters but was identical to them as though they lived in 1864.

* * *

**_KD_**

Katherine couldn't focus on class no matter how much she actually enjoyed history. Maybe it was that she had a lot on her mind, maybe that she was pumped about the party, or maybe it was the teacher that everyone just hated. Yeah, it was the teacher. So if she failed she could blame someone.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Mr. Tanner said despite the fact that no one was listening and always went for the ones who he knew wasn't "Ms. Bennett"?

Bonnie was such easy bait.

"Um . . . a lot?" Bonnie said with a half crooked smile. "I'm not sure. Like a whole lot".

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett."

'Boy, Tanner really deserves a smack in the mouth' Katherine thought to herself.

"Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype"?

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it" the blue eyed boy in the back of the class said.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events"?

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know" Elena said shaking her head lightly.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break".

'Ass-bag' Katherine thought to herself. She actually was shocked by what he said to her sister. She wanted to go up and punch him the face or call him names anything. How is it teachers are the biggest bullies when they try to prevent it.

Katherine opened her mouth but instead of calling him the many names that she wanted to that would probably get her expelled which couldn't be the worst thing in the world someone else spoke up, answering the question.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians" Stefan said the same time that she did gaining everyone's attention.

"That is correct Miss. Gilbert and… Mister.."?

"Salvatore".

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls"? Mr. Tanner asked him obviously somewhat intrigued by the handsome young man.

"Distant".

Simple enough.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner".

Jaws dropped. That was for certain. Katherine couldn't even attempt to try and hide the smile across her face.

"Tanner just got Tannered" Katherine leaned forward and whispered in her sister's ear who just laughed that much harder.

* * *

**_KD_**

Jenna was trying. She was trying that was what was important. She was trying to be a parent she was an amazing aunt. That had always been clear to her but now she had to be a parent when she wasn't one and she didn't know how to be one or at least pretend to be one.

That is how she found herself sitting at the bar of the Mystic Grill drinking something a little too strong for the middle of the day.

"Jenna" she heard and turned around to see Mystic Falls very own Sheriff which sometimes was shocking that they had one.

"Liz" Jenna said somewhat shocked that she was standing there.

Jenna braced herself for a lecture like she seems to get more often than not anymore, you know parents thinking they are helping but really they are just being annoying.

'It is just one drink" Jenna quickly defended herself. "I am raising three teenagers by myself and I don't know what I am doing ok. I deserve this".

"That's not what I want to talk to you about" Liz said obviously confused as she sat down.

"Oh, then what do you need to talk to me about"?

"I just wanted to see how you are all doing? I know it has been a rough few months. I can't imagine what the kids are going through and you taking on role as their guardian".

"I am all they have left, they are all I have left I couldn't imagine them being sent to live with strangers… or on their own".

"And how are they doing"?

"Good, I mean as good as they can be it is hard. For all of us but I think going back to school getting back into the swing of things will help".

"And Katherine"?

That was odd. Singling one of them out had never happened.

"She is good… why do you ask Liz? Not that it isn't nice for you to be so caring about my family but… is there some reason you are asking"?

Liz took a deep breathe she knew it was hard on them and she knew it wasn't getting any easier.

"I found Katherine on the side of the road yesterday siting by her car crying… on Wickery Bridge" Liz said the words slowly.

"Oh my God" Jenna said shaking her head. "Just when I think everything is ok… I can't believe she didn't tell me. Just when I think things are getting better… Liz what do I do? How do I make this better for them"?

"You can't any more than you can make this easier for you. They lost their parents it isn't something you just recover from".

"I am the cool aunt not the mom… I don't know what to do".

Liz Forbes was the last person to talk to about emotions despite the fact that she was a mother herself instead of responding she sat there quietly.

Jenna didn't expect her to respond either she quickly paid for her drink and left. She got home as quick as possible where she found Elena and Katherine already home in the kitchen making a afternoon snack discussing the party they was so thrilled about. Hell, they were teenagers.

"Do you want a brownie"? Katherine offered as she walked in.

She was upset but Jenna wasn't one to say no to a brownie. She grabbed one off the plate in the middle of the table.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened yesterday" Jenna asked casually.

Neither twin knew what she was talking about. They stood clueless.

"I just ran into Liz Forbes and she told me what happened"?

"What happened" Elena asked when she realized that this conversation wasn't about her.

"It was nothing" Katherine lied but clearly Jenna knew the truth.

"It wasn't noting. Liz found you crying on Wickery Bridge".

"What" Elena snapped quickly very shocked by the conversation that she clearly knew nothing about "tell me what happened Katherine"?

"I was driving to school that is all".

"Wickery Bridge isn't even on the way to school it is five miles out the way. You have to tell me what happened I am your sister".

Katherine sat down on the stool tears rolling out of her eyes. It was hard. It was hard for all of them, that was clear but she wasn't getting out of this one. She had a worried sister and a worried aunt who wouldn't let her. They were worried she could tell by the way they were looking at her.

They deserved to know too.

"I was driving, going down the road. Normal. Then suddenly I was back there, that night mom and dad died. I was in the car with them. It felt real. I was reliving it all over again. I could see them as if they were right there in front of me. I could see mom as if could reach up and touch her when I came too I was on Wickery Bridge and this… bird or maybe it was a crow it came out of nowhere I hit it and about went off the bridge but I didn't. I don't even know how I got there I just did".

"I knew you should have road with Bonnie and me" Elena said.

"But we can't. We can't just avoid driving for the rest of our lives. We have to get over this".

"Unfortunately it's not that easy" Elena said. Boy, that was the truth. "But we can attempt to get over it together tomorrow we will ride to school together".

"And Aunt Jenna needs to start sleeping in a bed in the master bedroom".

"Agreed" Elena said eyeing her aunt.

"Ok fine" Jenna said nodding her head.

It was fair.

"We all have to make an effort".

Elena hugged her look-alike as they both cried. It wasn't going to be easy.

"You can't hesitate to talk to us Katherine" Jenna said. "We might not be able to take the pain away but we are going through it too and sometimes that is all it takes is having someone there who knows what you are going through because they are going through it too".

"She is right" Elena agreed.

Jeremy walked in to find the three women in his life standing in the kitchen hugging.

"Are you guys a cult now" he asked earning glares all around.

* * *

**_KD_**

Elena was trying not to show how excited she really was. She was trying not to act as though she wanted to jump up and down that Stefan came. That he was here. With her. She clearly was overthinking it.

"You know, you're kind of the talk of the town" she told him.

Katherine tips on boys 101 play it cool but not so cool that he can tell.

"Am I"? He pressed on.

"Mh-hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah".

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness".

She was shocked by that. Everyone in Mystic Falls knew but he didn't. He was new. He didn't know what had happened.

"What makes you think that I'm sad" she asked him curiously.

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard" he said.

She nodded. She had forgot. It had been a really long day.

"Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room." She said attempting to make light of a dark conversation. "You don't want to know, it's. . . .it's not exactly party chit-chat".

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat".

"Last spring. . my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And Katherine, my sister, and I was in the backseat and we survived, but. . .they didn't." Elena said avoiding looking at him or anything just keeping her eyes straight forward. "So that's my story".

Even when hidden he could still hear the sadness in her voice.

"You won't be sad forever, Elena".

For the first time someone said that. She believed him.

She was happy as the two continued to walk and talk amongst the party goers. It felt like she was having her very own party. Well, she was smiling. That was always a good sign.

"I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend" Stefan commented on dark skinned beauty standing not to far away.

"Best friend in the world" Elena said her grief stricken voice nowhere to be found.

"And Matt, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off of us".

Elena was shocked that he hadn't noticed sooner. She looked up to see Matt starring at the two part of her heart broke for him and part of it didn't. There was really no easy way to explain that to him. It was a question with many answers.

"Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more" Elena said looking up into Stefan's forest green eyes.

"And"?

It was a valid question.

"And then my parents died, and everything changes. Anyway, Matt and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't, um. . .it wasn't. . .". She couldn't find the word but he did Stefan looked down staring directly into her eyes and asked "passionate"

"No. No, it wasn't passionate" Elena said shaking her head lightly.

As the two stood there both speechless something changed about him. His face began to change and she noticed fairly quickly but just as fast he turned away.

"Hey, um, are you ok? Um, Your eye, it just, it's—" she asked not sure what she had witnessed.

"Oh, um... Yeah, no. It's, um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink." He said and rushed off quickly.

* * *

**_KD_**

Only Katherine Gilbert would wear four inch stilettos to a party which normally isn't such a crazy thing but when the party takes place in the middle of the woods not such a smart thing. Of course she didn't realize that until she got there and the back of her heels were sinking into the ground as if her coordination wasn't bad enough as it is. The intoxication just made it that much more fun.

Maybe she wasn't looking where she was going or maybe it was the heels or maybe she was just really drunk but in a split moment she found herself flat on her back on the ground.

"I'm sorry" she heard and looked up to see a tall dark and handsome guy bending down to help her up who she quickly recognized as his face came into view.

"No, it's my fault… I had one red solo cup too many" she said as she stood up straight. "You're that new guy right? The one my sister is falling all head over heels for".

He smiled slightly as his cheeks turned a small shade of red and Katherine smiled. She was happy that her sister was falling for someone that she was starting to be happy again.

"Break her heart I will be forced to break your face which will sound so much more threating tomorrow when I am sober and my words aren't so slurred".

He laughed. He was handsome she would give Elena that. She could do worse. Like Katherine was.

"Yeah I was going to get us a drink".

"If I didn't drink it all by all means carry on".

"It was very nice to meet you Katherine".

"You too Slim… "She said looking at him.

As Stefan started to walk away she grabbed him by his arm and looked at him. She couldn't place it but he looked familiar though she wasn't sure how she had never met him. Or had she? She couldn't decide he looked like he belonged in an Abercrombie and Fitch bill board.

"Have we met before though" Katherine asked. "You just look so familiar".

Stefan tensed up and Katherine seen it.

He hadn't been too worried that she would notice him. But she did.

"I… I don't think so" Stefan responded quickly.

"I am sorry… you just look oddly familiar" Katherine said before shaking her head. "I am drunk, just really drunk. I am sorry".

"It's ok".

He hurried off quick so quick that in the blink of an eye he was gone.

Once he left Katherine found herself walking around not really sure where she was going and not really trying to go anywhere at all she was just walking. She walking and thinking which if you are drunk isn't a good combo. She didn't realize how far she had wondered away from the party until she could barely hear the faint music and the lights were so dim she couldn't really see where she was going.

Just as she did she found herself, yet again, on the ground this time face down.

"Ow" she said pushing up off the ground to a sitting position. "Damn it" she said looking at her show seeing one of them was missing it's heel.

Katherine sat there for a minuet she wasn't sure why but she just sat there.

"What the hell" she said noticing the fog all around her where she sat.

"Jeremy? Is that you?" she heard a voice close. "Jeremy"?

She recognized it as Vicki Donavan's voice so she wasn't really in too big of a hurry to make her presence known until she heard Vicki scream.

Katherine jumped up not really sure what she was going to do or what she could do to help if anything and she wasn't even sure why Vicki was screaming.

When you hear someone scream whether you like them or not you help.

Katherine wasn't sure what she expected but what she saw when Vicki came into view certainly wasn't what she had in mind.

An Animal attack? Perhaps she fell and broke something but she certainly didn't expect to see Vicki lying unconscious and a man standing over her body, blood dripping from his mouth. Her blood dripping from his mouth and a grin across his face.

Katherine wasn't sure if he had seen her or not she quickly hid behind the tree she was standing next to and covered her mouth. She wasn't sure why she did it. Maybe so she wouldn't scream or maybe so he wouldn't hear her.

* * *

**_KD_**

Despite Jeremy running from her and into the woods Elena continued to follow him not that she wanted to, not that she didn't want to run back to Stefan but Jeremy was main priority. Her family was.

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going" she asked avoiding a tree branch or two.

"I don't want to hear it" he shouted back at her continuing to walk fast paced in the opposite direction of his sister.

"Yeah, well too bad" she snapped back.

He walked faster but only tripped because he was that coordinated. When he looked down he was lying on top of Vicki something he was familiar with but she was unconscious and worse than that he seen blood. He saw blood that was oozing out of her neck so much that he couldn't even see her wound.

"Vicki? No!" He yelled before turning to Elena standing behind him. "Oh, my god, it's Vicki"

"Oh, my God!" Elena yelled.

Both looked up to see Katherine standing in front of them shoeless and what looked to be just as in shock as they were.

"Did you see what happened'? Elena asked her.

She wanted to tell them but they would think she was crazy. She thought she was crazy.

'No" she said shaking her head.

The three Gilbert siblings helped her to the party where everyone stood around.

"Somebody help" Elena yelled as the three came into view to everyone else.

At the sound of Elena crying for help everyone immediately looked in their direction but it was Matt was first to his sister's side followed by Tyler.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!"

None of the thee was sure if he was asking them what happened or what his statement was pointing out but either way he was frantic.

"What happened to her"? Tyler asked almost as frantic as his friend was.

As everyone gathered around Katherine ran in the opposite direction as fast as her legs could take her and despite her drunken stupor she knew just where she was going.

* * *

**_KD_**

Despite his vampire capabilities Stefan couldn't get the boarding house fast enough. He ran in quickly shutting the door behind him and rushing.

"What's going on" Zach asked alarmed by the manor Stefan came into the house not really sure why he was acting the way he was acting.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me" Stefan said heading up towards his bedroom.

He didn't know what he was looking for and he wasn't sure he would find anything at all but at the sight of a crow in his bedroom he looked up and saw something, someone else.

"Damon" Stefan said and saw his brother standing on the balcony.

"Hello, brother".

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think"? Stefan asked.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog".

You ask a stupid question you get a stupid answer.

"When'd you get here"? Stefan asked his dark haired brother.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school"

Technically he was about fifty five years too late for that one.

"Your hair's different. I like it." Damon commented obviously being sarcastic with his little brother.

"It's been 15 years, Damon'.

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads".

"Why are you here" Stefan asked him.

"I miss my little brother".

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do".

He knew his brother better than he knew himself at times and other times it was as if they neither one grew up together. It was as if they were strangers who happened to share the same parents but one thing he could always count on.

Damon was unpredictable.

"I've managed to keep myself busy" Damon said with a grin.

That was what scared Stefan.

It was clearer than ever what had happened now.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan told his brother.

"Ah. That can be a problem. . .for you".

It was all starting to fit together now. It all made sense now. He was just missing a few key pieces as to what had happened.

"They took my breath away how about you? They are a dead ringer for Evelyn. But, you, you chose Elena am I right? . Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive'?

"She isn't Evelyn".

"Let's hope not… we both know how that one ended but this time… there are two… care to share brother".

* * *

**_KD_**

Katherine ran into her house passing her Aunt Jenna on the stairs nearly knocking her down and earning a curse word or two but she ran past her anyway and up to her parent's room locking the door behind her. Things had been moved around it was clear that Jenna was holding up her end of the deal and moving in.

Katherine ran straight to the closet jerking the door open in a heartbeat and started pulling the wood off of the wall throwing it in the floor and she was sure her aunt was more than curious of all the noise she was making in her new room but she didn't really care the moment instead ripped the wall apart until she revealed a door.

Katherine opened the door to reveal weapons hanging on a wall. Weapons made of wood. Weapons to kill a vampire.

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this. I don't know what "episode" i will pick up from here but I will leave you hanging with just this. **_

_**Evelyn is the Katherine of this stroy if yo didn't catch on to that one. **_

_**Jeremy Shane- thanks so much your reivews help motivate me. **_

Kailaira- _**thank you for your opinion. I will def take it into consderation. It is what you want. All of you who read. **_

_**Silver-Infinite- Haha. You will have to find out. **_

_**Gues one and two... thank you so much. It means alot keep reviewing and i will keep writing.**_

_**Again tell me what you want to see happen. If you don't understand something just ask. :-) **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **_


	4. Grief

_**So sorry it took so long to update and that this chapter is such a short one I promise the next one will be longer...and better. **_

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_It seems unrealistic. What I saw. What I witnessed. Even after watching it with my own two eyes, seeing it happen it still doesn't feel real. They say seeing is believing but that isn't necessarily the case is it? I saw what happened and yet I still can't bring myself to any other conclusion except that I am losing my mind. I have lain in bed for the past three nights convincing myself that I am crazy._

_Ever since the attach I haven't got the chance to speak with Vickie. Ever since she was released from the hospital she has been crowded by anyone and everyone. I got a chance to ask her what happened._

_I'm not even sure what I'll say to her! Did you get bitten by a vampire doesn't exactly just slip off the tongue. I always thought my dad was joking or perhaps he took a giant leap over the coo coo's nest. He never talked about it with Jeremy or Elena but he did with me. Why me? Not really sure. _

_But either way I am going to find out!._

Katherine closed the book in her hand as Caroline walked out of the bathroom the young Gilbert girl shared with her sister who she wasn't surprised had yet to return. It had been that way a lot recently…or ever since a certain Salvatore had come into the picture.

Not that Katherine minded at all. She was glad that Elena was happy. It didn't matter who made her happy as long as she was happy.

Truth be told Katherine was jealous of her sister. She was jealous that Elena was smiling again. It seemed like the hardest thing to do at the moment.

"You didn't have to stay the night" Katherine told Caroline as she sat on the other side of the bed.

"I almost didn't" Caroline said honestly. "So I ran into this guy a couple of days ago very cute…or very hot is more like it…but never heard from him again until tonight…we talked but nothing more. He asked me to go home with him".

"You wanted to" Katherine asked already knowing the answer.

"Trust me if you seen the guy you would want to go home with him too".

"Why didn't you"?

"Because your summer sucked it doesn't mean your school year is allowed to suck".

She should expect no less from one Caroline Forbes who began painting her nails and reading a magazine.

* * *

_**KD**_

Katherine continued to stare at the road in front of her not even tearing her eyes away for a split second, not even a millisecond and she wasn't even the one driving. She looked at Elena who drove calmly as though nothing had tragic had ever happened to them inside of a car, not this car but a car. Elena drove as if they never lost their parents… maybe Katherine over thought things too much, actually she knew that she did.

"Anyways" Elena said glancing her sister for a second too long before she saw Katherine's face go pale white and turned back towards the road attempting to carry on the conversation. "I wish you had come out with us last night we had fun".

"I just wasn't feeling up to seeing a comet flash across the sky " Katherine told her honestly. "But why don't you fill me as to what happened"?

"A lot I guess… I met Stefan's brother and I learned about Stefan's ex from him, Vicki went missing again turns out this time she was ok just wandered away, oh and Stefan and I… we kissed" Elena said trying not to sequel like a young child.

"Was it good" Katherine asked with a light smile.

"Well, yeah" Elena said nodding her head. "It was really good it was at his house, or mansion… it's huge Katherine and really… old like… anyways you should have come last night. You really need to get out of the house besides work and school".

"I had fun with Jenna… we played scrabble and watched Greys anatomy then Care came over and we slumbered it we could've just rode to school with her this morning… but we wouldn't have had a way back".

Katherine shrugged but Elena saw through her sister in less than seconds. It was easy. Katherine made it very easy.

"Town events…. It was always yours and dad's thing wasn't it" Elena asked and she didn't need Katherine to say anything to know the answer to that question.

"Ah look we're here" Katherine said inevitably changing the conversation.

* * *

_**KD**_

Elena held her books tightly as she walked through the hall with Bonnie by her side it was clear that something was on her mind though Bonnie wasn't sure what part of her wanted to ask but every time someone asked 'are you ok' to a Gilbert recently they ended up in tears. But to hell with it.

"Is something wrong"? Bonnie asked slightly rearranging the words hoping for a different response.

"It's Katherine" Elena said the words as though it was that simple.

"What's wrong with her"?

"That's the thing Bonnie I don't know I mean we are all grieving in our own but I have you to lean on and Jeremy has Vickie… sort of but Katherine has no one I try to be there for her but it as though she won't let me she went from the most popular girl to a loner. I try to be there but I just don't know how… dad was her person he made things better for her I just wish I knew what to do".

Before Bonnie could think of an answer or reply on how to help her sister Elena's lips suddenly became very busy. She smiled up at Stefan who came out of nowhere, literally, not that she minded at all it actually made it all better until she turned to her side to find that Bonnie had disappeared.

"Are you ok"? Stefan asked with a light smile.

"Yeah" Elena said nodding. "Just family drama, my sister to be specific is… we are all having a hard time with our parent's death but she has just distanced herself from everyone and everything that made her who she is… or was".

Elena looked up at Stefan shocked as they walked through the hall hand in hand that he was actually listening most guys tune out at the word 'family' or 'drama' but he was truly listening. It made her smile but lightly.

"She has changed" Elena told him. "Although I am not sure if the experience changed her or their death or grieving or-".

"Or all of it" Stefan finished the sentence for her.

"Or all of it" Elena repeated coming to a stop in the middle of the hall turning to face him.

"I think that it is going to hurt for a long time for both of you it isn't something you can easily forget especially given that you both not only lost your parents but lived it, you was with them. Everyone grieves in different ways but as her sister you owe it to her to help her find her way again".

Elena smiled up at him and there was no trying to ignore the flutter that her heart was making.

"Like you've been helping me" Elena asked with a grin wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in for a kiss, a kiss that she was sure lasted a little too long for a school hallway but it somehow didn't feel as long as it was.

* * *

**_KD_**

Katherine was sure what Mr. Tanner was saying was important or at least she was sure in a make believe world where she cared it could be important but honesty she didn't care enough to even pretend that she was listening. She sat back in her seat trying not to fall asleep that was a good way to get called on and made fun of by the whole class.

It wasn't an ideal situation normally it was ok but Tanner had a way of making a fool out of you in ways you could only dream about.

Katherine's thoughts quickly changed when she looked from her left to her right. She shouldn't be too shocked to find Stefan and her sister making goo goo eyes at one another as though they were bears during mating seasons.

"You know if you could make babies with eye sex you would be having triplets" Katherine leaned over and whispered to her sister.

Elena immediately went red at her sisters comment though she wasn't the only one Stefan's face lit up as well.

Katherine tilted her head looking at him he was across the room she wasn't sure how he could've heard her. Before she could think to hard on it the bell rang and for the first time in her high school life she was the last person standing in the history room.

"Mr. Tanner" Katherine said slowly walking towards his desk.

"Miss. Gilbert" he replied looking at her obviously curious as to what she could possibly want.

"I was just wandering where I could look deeper into the history of Mystic Falls".

That one certainly caught him by surprise and he couldn't even pretend to hide it.

* * *

_**So this chapter was in between the second and third episode...Caroline never went home with Damon because instead she was with Katherine so I am changing a whole lot as we go along. The next chapter will center around Katherine looking into the history of Mystic Falls...and let's just say she finds a better place to look than Elena ever did.**_

QuinnPetrova1864- **_Thanks so much for the comments. And yeah I got a lot of things planned but it might take a while the next couple chapters will be about Katherine and figuring everything out._**

**_Guest 1,2 ,and three thank you so much!_**

**_Silver-Infinite- you put it perfectly she is very much like the Meredith in the books although instead of being BFF's she is Elena's sister. She will for sure be hunting the vampire's. Her relationship with her father will help her in this because he told her some things though not everything but...let's just say that will help her know all she needs to know soon enough. Evelyn will be sort of like TV Katherine although a bit different at the same time. I am changing some things and keeping some things the same. _**

**_Again I am so sorry this chapter is so short but I can tell you this...next one Katherine will meet Damon and find out some things that maybe she needs to know. She is going to be a 'woman on a mission' because Elena and Katherine are dealing differently Katherine will become obsessed with finding things out to help her grieve. _**

**_Any questions or comments leave them...I reply to everyone and let me know what you think or want to see... couple's wise who you want to see together what you want to see for each individual anything you want..._**

**_ Happy TVD thursday!_**


End file.
